Melody of Spring
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke seolah kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Namun kehadiran Sakura seolah membawa cahaya baru yang menyinari hatinya, cahaya yang abadi.
1. Prolog

_**Melody of Spring © Yue_aoi**_

 _ **All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair :**_ **Sasuke.U x Sakura.H**

 _ **Note : There isn't any sex scene in this fanfiction. AU & OOC.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam mencuat melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk menuju sebuah kursi. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah meneriakkan kesedihan meski tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya dan tatapannya terlihat nanar.

Lelaki itu masih tak bisa melupakan apa yang diucapkan oleh dokter yang memeriksanya. _Leukimia,_ katanya? Dokter itu pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Ia baru saja berulang tahun kedua puluh bulan lalu. Ia tidak mungkin akan mati, bukan?

Lelaki itu memutuskan duduk di kursi panjang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pupil mata yang terlihat tidak normal. Ia berusaha tak menimbulkn suara dan berharap jika wanita itu memperlakukannya seolah ia bakteri di udara yang tak dapat terlihat dan keberadaannya tak bisa dirasakan secara langsung. Ia sedang terlalu malas untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapapun, khususnya orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Hai. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa gadis itu dengan ramah sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki itu berniat untuk bangkit berdiri dan diam-diam meninggalkan gadis yang bahkan tak bisa melihat dirinya itu. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak tega melakukannya meski ia sama sekai tidak mengenal gadis itu

"Hn. Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab lelaki itu dengan harapan gadis itu tak akan melanjutkan konversasi.

Gadis itu berusaha mencari sumber suara dan mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

Lelaki itu menyahut dengan setengah hati dan memutuskan untuk bersalaman, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang gadis buta tersenyum dengan begitu mudahnya seolah tanpa beban.

"Kau juga pasien dokter Shizune? Sedang menunggu jadwal konsultasi?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama dokter yang disebutkan Sakura. Ia juga tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu siapa dokter itu.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu orang tuaku,"

"Oh? Orang tuamu sedang sakit? Semoga cepat sembuh, ya," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan rasa kasihan meski sebetulnya gadis itu tidak melihat apapun.

"Orang tuaku baik-baik saja," jelas Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia berharap agar Sakura berhenti bertanya dan membiarkannya larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Namun harapan Sasuke tak menjadi kenyatan. Sebaliknya, Sakura malah kembali bertanya.

"Jadi kau yang sakit? Sakit apa? Kuharap kau segera sembuh."

Emosi seketika merasuki Sasuke. Apa yang diketahui gadis itu mengenai dirinya? Mengharapkan agar ia segera sembuh? Apakah gadis itu berusaha memberikannya harapan palsu? Dan lagi, untuk apa gadis itu menanyakan penyakitkanya? Ingin berusaha mengingatkannya akan penyakit yang ia derita?

"Penyakit terminal," sahut Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi gadis yang sangat banyak bicara itu. "Dokter bilang aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh. Tolong berhenti bertanya dan mengangguku."

Sakura terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan ia merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan tanpa ia sadari.

"M-maaf," ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn."

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara kedua insan yang berlawanan jenis itu. Sakura tak lagi bertanya, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sedang memikirkan alasan paling logis mengenai penyebab kematiannya yang akan tiba jauh lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Dan kebersamaan mereka berakhir ketika sepasang suami istri paruh baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menghampiri Sakura serta membawa gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Sasuke- _san,_ _sayonara,_ " ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada subjek yang tak dapat ia lihat serta memegang tongkat di tangan lainnya.

"Hn. _Sayonara_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan datar, tanpa senyum maupun lambaian tangan. Ia tak berniat tersenyum atau melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke tak tahu jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis merah muda itu akan membawanya pada pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, seolah telah ditakdirkan oleh _kami-sama_.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Awalnya aku berencana post fanfict ini setelah fanfict Beat of Summer tamat. Berhubung aku lagi writer block untuk fanfict itu, akhirnya aku post cerita ini.

Sebenarnya ini fanfict lama yang udah pernah di publish di ffn & pairnya SasuHina. Dulu juga pernah publish disini sih, cuma udah ku unpublish.

Jadi ini entry untuk event SHBF yang diadain kak EternalDreamChowz dua thn yg lalu. Cuma aku remake pair nya jadi SasuSaku. Soalnya aku sendiri pengen ngembangin ide yang ada, cuma karena saat itu ketentuannya maksimal 2k words, jadinya aku cuma masukin garis besarnya aja & endingnya pun gantung.

Aku terpikir buat ide fanfict kayak gini pas main otome game judulnya Liar & ada karakter cowo yg ngalamin penyakit terminal juga. Terus berhubung karakter Sasuke aslinya cenderung negatif (menurutku), aku mikir kenapa nggak buat karakter cewe yang super positif?

Seperti biasa, fanfict ini ga akan mengutamakan romance. Aku lebih fokus ke alur nya, sih. Disini juga ga akan ada adegan seks atau scene yang mengarah kesana.


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang bahkan tak ia ingat namanya itu.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir Sasuke hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan hanya sesekali keluar untuk makan. Ia bahkan tak berniat berbicara pada siapapun, termasuk kakaknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya.

Sasuke masih tak bisa menerima hasil diagnosa dokter pada dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun ketika ia bahkan belum meraih mimpinya? Sejak kecil Sasuke tertarik dengan piano setelah mengetahui bahwa sang kakak yang saat itu dikaguminya juga belajar bermain pino. Dan ketertarikan itu terbawa hingga dewasa dan ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pianis professional. Ia bahkan mengambil kuliah jurusan musik dan tak peduli jika ia dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Dan kini, usaha kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun berakhir sia-sia.

Siang ini Sasuke kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan wajah muram. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa orang tuanya masih mengajaknya menemui dokter meski dokter telah mengatakan bahwa tak ada harapan baginya untuk sembuh.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan hanya untuk mengetahui penyebaran sel kanker yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia tak tahan melihat ayah dan ibunya yang memohon pada dokter untuk melakukan apapun agar ia sembuh. Ia tahu, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang tuanya memohon atau menangis sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan sembuh.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura yang duduk di depan ruangan dokter. Gadis itu masih duduk sendirian, sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya.

Otak Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk duduk di kursi kosong lain dan tidak menghampiri gadis itu. Namun sebelum otaknya sempat memerintah, langkah kaki telah membawanya untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

"Hai."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia menjawab atau diam saja?

"Hai."

Sakura seketika tersenyum lebar dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ia yakini berada di sisi kanan nya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tak begitu suka jika dipanggil 'Uchiha- _san_ '. Setiap kali seseorang memanggilnya 'Uchiha- _san_ ', seketika ia teringat dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Di dalam keluarga, Sasuke merasa seolah dirinya adalah seonggok sampah jika dibanding dengan ibu, ayah dan kakaknya.

Ayah Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki Uchiha Group, sebuah grup perusahaan yang diwarisi turun temurun selama tiga generasi. Perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang properti, semen, dan jaringan hotel mewah di Asia. Dan ibunya adalah mantan model yang kini memiliki restoran dan merupakan _influencer_ di media sosial dengan jutaan pengikut serta menjadi relawan aktif di organisasi amal.

Sedangkan Itachi merupakan anak sejak kecil selalu dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lelaki itu berprestasi di bidang akademik dan musik. Itachi bahkan pernah menjuarai olimpiade internasional di bidang matematika dan sains serta berbagai kejuaraan musik dan akademis sehingga orang tuanya selalu membandingkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menandingi kakaknya meski ia telah berjuang mati-matian. Karena itulah ia merasa tidak nyaman jika ia harus dipanggil dengan nama yang sama dengan ayah atau kakaknya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Bolehkah?"

Sakura berniat mengajak Sasuke untuk berbincang. Namun mengingat pertemuan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sakura merasa sungkan untuk banyak bertanya dengan lelaki itu. Ia merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke merutuki apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sepertinya ia sedang terkena karma. Biasanya ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan basa-basi, namun kini ia baru saja melakukannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu orang tuaku bertemu dengan dokter. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Ah… omong-omong aku ingin minta maaf soal waktu itu. Kau pasti tidak nyaman karena aku banyak bertanya soal kehidupan pribadimu. Aku tidak seharusnya banyak bertanya."

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang kasar pada wanita itu. Ayahnya juga telah mendidiknya mengenai cara memperlakukan wanita dan ia tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Moodku sedang buruk waktu itu."

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa ia bicara panjang lebar sampai menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada orang yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui nama dan jenis kelaminnya. Namun ia malah merasa lega setelah mengatakannya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk sesuatu yang ia kira adalah punggung Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura tersenyum meski apa yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan, "Tapi menurutku, kita tak seharusnya terus menerus bersedih. Sekalipun tidak bisa sembuh, kalau kita melakukan yang terbaik di sisa hidup kita, mati pun juga tidak menyesal."

Sasuke tertegun seketika. Gadis itu memang terlihat cantik dan menawan dengan senyum indah yang begitu sering terpatri di wajahnya. Namun kata-kata gadis itu lah yang membuat Sasuke tertegun kali ini.

Ucapan Sakura memang benar. Seandainya Sasuke terus menerus bersedih, akankah keadaan berubah? Apakah penyakitnya akan sembuh? Tentu saja tidak.

"Maaf, ya. Lagi-lagi aku asal bicara begini," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia tahu kalau lelaki yang saat ini bersamanya bukanlah orang yang merasa nyaman berbicara banyak pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Tampaknya lelaki itu juga sangat menjaga privasinya dan tak suka jika orang lain sembarang mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Tetaplah bicara. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucap Sakura sambil kembali tersenyum.

Senyum Sakura bagaikan sebuah mentari yang membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Senyum gadis itu bagaikan narkotika yang menyebabkan adiksi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa gadis itu mengajaknya untuk membuat janji ketika mereka hanya sekedar kenalan.

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah tersenyum seburuk apapun keadaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal, jadi aku berharap kau menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan baik. Lalu, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura kalau mau."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, namun ia tersenyum tipis sesudahnya. Ia menampilkan seulas senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Perjanjian konyol macam apa itu?"

Sakura meringis jengkel dan ia secara refleks menepuk punggung Sasuke. Pukulan gadis itu cukup keras meski tampaknya ia tidak bermaksud begitu dan membuat Sasuke berpikir jika tenaga gadis itu cukup mengerikan.

"Hey! Ini tidak konyol. Aku serius, tahu."

Sasuke menatap jari kelingking Sakura yang kini diarahkan padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura dan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat tipis meski ia tahu kalau gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu duduk berhadapan di kafe yang berada di lobi rumah sakit seraya saling menatap.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat mereka menatap kearah sepasang insan itu dan beberapa bahkan saling berbisik, merasa iri dengan keberuntungan sang gadis yang memiliki kekasih tampan dan romantis. Bahkan kini sang pria tengah menyuapi gadisnya. Benar-benar lelaki idaman.

Mereka tak tahu kalau apa yang terlihat tak seindah imajinasi mereka. Mereka tak tahu kalau sepasang kekasih yang mereka anggap romantis itu sebetulnya bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Dan meski mereka terlihat saling menatap, namun yang bisa dilihat gadis itu hanyalah kegelapan.

Siang ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan di kafe yang berada di lobi rumah sakit. Ia tak biasanya mengajak gadis yang tidak terlalu ia kenal untuk makan bersama, namun ia merasa ingin mengenal Sakura lebih jauh. Sisi positif gadis itu membuatnya tertarik, dan ia pikir gadis itu terlalu naif karena tetap positif meski apa yang dialaminya benar-benar buruk.

Sasuke berpikir untuk berbincang lebih banyak dengan gadis itu, karena itulah ia memutuskan mengajak gadis itu berbicara di kafe ketimbang di depan ruangan dokter.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri, kok. Tidak perlu menyuapiku," ujar Sakura dengan gugup seraya meraih sendok yang diarahkan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Sakura tak bisa melihat apapun, sehingga ia mlah memegang telapak tangan Sasuke ketika ia seharusnya mengambil sendok.

Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala, "Maaf."

Sentuhan telapak tangan Sakura terasa hangat dan membuat Sasuke malah merasa gugup. Lelaki itu tak pernah tertarik dengan romansa sebelumnya, dan sedikit sentuhan dengan lawan jenis membuatnya gugup meski ia tak menunjukkannya.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, letakkan saja sendoknya di atas piring. Aku sudah terbiasa makan sendiri, kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti kau mengotori pakaianmu."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan lelaki yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Siang ini lelaki itu bahkan membayar pesanannya dan bersikeras menolak ketika ia menyerahkan dompetnya dan meminta lelaki itu mengambil uang sesuai harga pesanannya. Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan menyuapinya.

"Bukankah kau juga harus makan?"

"Aku hanya pesan minum."

Sasuke menatap _éclair_ yang dipesan Sakura dan berpikir apakah rasa kue itu memang enak? Ia tidak menyukai makanan manis sehingga tidak pernah mencobanya, namun kakaknya sangat tergila-gila dengan makanan manis.

Ketimbang rasa manis, Sasuke lebih menyukai rasa pahit. Kali inipun ia memutuskan memesan kopi hitam tanpa gula sebagai makan siang karena ia sedang tidak bernafsu makan sama sekali.

Hingga saat ini, ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika dokter memvonis kalau hidupnya akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Ia berpikir kalau Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil karena tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan studi dan meraih impiannya ketika sang kakak yang sejak dulu selalu dibanggakan memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu tampan, bertubuh bagus, berhasil menyelesaikan studi dengan nilai terbaik, serta memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan berkepribadian bagus. Dan jika ia meninggal, sang kakak akan mendapatkan seluruh warisan orang tua mereka tanpa harus berbagi dengannya. Bukankah seharusnya Tuhan memberikan penyakit yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai ketidaksempurnaan terhadap kakaknya yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna?

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

Sakura mengangguk. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuatnya teringat akan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu dan ia berpikir jika lelaki itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat ini mungkin Sakura terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat positif. Namun tidak berarti ia adalah orang yang positif sejak awal. Ketika dokter memvonisnya mengalami kanker mata dan akan kehilangan penglihatan, ia merasa begitu putus asa hingga merasa ingin mati saja dan tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

Kemudian Sakura tersadar jika keadaannya tetap tak akan berubah meski ia mengutuk Tuhan sekalipun. Jika ia terus menerus bersikap negatif, ia malah akan semakin menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk berusaha bangkit dan melakukan hal-hal yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau… masih belum bisa menerima keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menyesali kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia lupa kalau lelaki dihadapannya cenderung tidak suka jika seseorang berusaha mengetahui privasinya. Karena itulah ia merasa sangat tidak enak.

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan gadis itu tidak membuatnya marah. Sebaliknya, ia malah merasa terkejut karena gadis itu bisa mengetahuinya meski sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya selama konversasi mereka.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, namun Sasuke segera menyahut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri di masa lalu," jawab Sakura. Tangannya berusaha meraih sendok yang diletakkan Sasuke di atas piring ketika lelaki itu meminum kopinya. Ketika tangan Sakura berhasil meraih sendok, ia memperkirakan dimana letak kue itu dan memotongnya dengan sendok serta memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Omong-omong kue nya enak. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia benar-benar menyukai gianduja éclairyang dipesan Sasuke. Perpaduan éclair yang renyah dan krim giandujayang terasa seperti coklat Ferrero Rocher terasa benar-benar sempurna. Rasanya manis, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Kupikir kau juga suka makanan manis. Soalnya kau pintar memilih kue. Éclair yang kau pilih rasanya benar-benar enak."

"Aku hanya asal pilih. Untung kau menyukainya."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau lelaki dihadapannya adalah orang yang baik meski cenderung dingin dan blak-blakan. Saat ini lelaki itu hanya sedang putus asa, dan seandainya perasaan lelaki itu sudah membaik, ia yakin lelaki itu akan bersikap hangat.

"Aku sangat menyukai _dessert_. Dulu aku juga suka membuat kue di rumah. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya belakangan ini."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia merasa heran dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tersenyum dengan begitu mudah meski mengucapkan hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kau aneh," ujar Sasuke.

Ia terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum begitu mudah meski apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri. Dulu ia juga pernah berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum jika keadannya sangat menyedihkan.

"Hn? Apakah ucapanku terdengar lucu?"

"Maaf," Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri. Dulu aku juga pernah memikirkan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima keadaanku."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali meminum kopinya.

"Dulu aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau aku akan kehilangan penglihatanku karena penyakit. Aku begitu menyukai bela diri dan membuat kue hingga berpikir untuk mengambil jurusan perhotelan di universitas agar aku bisa memperdalam kemampuan membuat kue, dan aku merasa marah karena harus melepaskan segalanya. Aku bahkan menangis ketika tak bisa melihat apapun setelah menjalani operasi pengangkatan bola mata dan terpaksa harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku serta pindah ke SLB."

Senyuman tak lagi terpatri di bibir Sakura ketika gadis itu bercerita mengenai masa lalunya. Wajah gadis itu juga terlihat sedih dan mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca..

Namun sesaat kemudian senyuman gadis itu kembali muncul dan ia memejamkan mata sesaat agar air mata tidak mengalir, "Tapi aku jadi bisa menekuni keahlian baru, lho. Aku mempelajari kerajinan tangan dan kembali mempelajari piano yang sempat kutinggalkan karena memilih kursus bela diri."

"Piano klasik atau pop?"

"Klasik. Soalnya aku menyukai musik klasik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis secara refleks, namun ia segera mengulum kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika ia tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"Aku juga mempelajari biola. Alasanku sama denganmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya dihadapan Sasuke, "Tos!"

Sasuke merasa ragu, namun akhirnya ia menepuk telapak tangan gadis itu. Entah kenapa sikap antusias gadis itu malah mengingatkannya dengan Naruto, sahabatnya yang juga sangat ceria dan banyak bicara.

"Sumpah! Rasanya jarang sekali menemukan orang seumur kita yang menyukai musik klasik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bercerita pada teman-temanku karena takut dikira aneh. Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu orang yang mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih, kontras dengan Sakura yang tersenyum. Lelaki itu merasa kasihan pada gadis itu yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan kenalan yang juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

"Hn."

"Suatu saat nanti, aku berharap bisa duet denganmu. Ada lagu yang sangat kusukai dan kupikir akan lebih bagus jika permainan pianoku digabungkan dengan permainan biolamu."

Kata 'suatu saat nanti' terdengar menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Baginya, kata itu bermakna sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi karena waktu yang dimilikinya terbatas. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika ia masih bernyawa besok lusa, minggu depan atau dua bulan lagi.

"Waktuku terbatas. Kalau kau menginginkannya, ayo lakukan secepatnya."

Sakura merasa sedih dan bersimpati ketika lelaki itu mengatakan kalau waktunya terbatas. Sebetulnya setiap manusia juga memiiki waktu yang terbatas. Tak seorangpun tahu kapan jiwa akan meninggalkan raga. Namun rasanya menyedihkan ketika seseorang sudah mengetahui prediksi waktu kematiannya dan sadar jika waktu yang dimilikinya sangat terbatas.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat sedih dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa heran. Kenapa gadis itu harus merasa sedih? Bahkan ini adalah kali ketiga mereka bertemu dan mereka hanya sekedar kenalan.

"Umm.. bulan ini aku sedang sibuk karena harus berlatih untuk konser yang diadakan salah satu organisasi. Bagaimana dengan bulan depan?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin saja tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menjanjikan hal itu padanya. Namun ia tetap berharap jika lelaki itu dapat memenuhi permintaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya dengan ragu. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter, kondisi lelaki itu semakin memburk dari hari ke hari.

Namun karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menawarkan kesempatan ini pada putra bungsunya. Ia tahu kalau lelaki itu bermimpi untuk bisa tampil di konser, dan ia ingin mewujudkan mimpi putranya yang mungkin merupakan yang terakhir.

"Hn?" Sasuke bersuara akhirnya, merasa tidak nyaman karena sang ibu terus menerus menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Tanggal tiga puluh nanti organisasi amal yang diikuti ibu akan mengadakan konser amal yang seluruh hasilnya akan disumbangkan untuk para penyandang cacat yang kurang mampu. Kebetulan konser kali ini adalah konser musik klasik. Maukah kau tampil sebagai pemain biola?"

Sasuke menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Jika ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini sebelum mendapat vonis dari dokter, ia akan langsung mengiyakan tanpa berpikri dua kali. Namun kondisinya kali ini berbeda, dan sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan bisa terpenuhi dan membuat orang yang berharap padanya merasa kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar menawarkan ini padaku, Bu?"

"Ya, kalau kau bersedia. Kalau tidak, ibu akan mencari orang lain untuk mengisi posisi pemain biola."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku ingin melakukannya. Tapi-"

Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia melanjutkannya, "-bagaimana kalau aku malah tidak bisa datang di hari konser? Aku tak ingin malah merepotkan ibu."

Mikoto terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia terpaksa menoleh ke samping untk mengusap air matanya diam-diam.

Mikoto tahu kalau Sasuke pasti sangat menderita karena kondisinya. Namun bukan berarti dirinya juga tak mengalami kondisi yang sulit. Ia terus menangis karena takut kehilangan putranya, begitupun dengan sang suami yang merasa sangat terpukul. Bahkan putra sulung mereka juga terlihat sangat sedih hingga menolak untuk bekerja lembur dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama sang adik dengan alasan tak ingin menyesal.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada panitia lain. Dan mereka tidak keberatan. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, kami hanya perlu menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang. Itu bukan masalah."

Sasuke terus memikirkan ucapan Sakura selama berhari-hari hingga ia sadar jika waktunya terbatas dan ia pasti akan menyesal jika ia menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa hanya untuk meratapi nasibnya. Selama ini ia terus bermimpi untuk tampil di konser, dan ketika kesempatan tiba, ia harus melakukannya meski mungkin saja ini merupakan yang terakhir.

"Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, membayangkan dirinya yang akan tampil di konser.

Mikoto tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sasuke secara refleks. Ia merasa senang karena putra bungsunya tak lagi terpuruk. Dan ia terkejut ketika Sasuke meletakkan tangannya dan memeluk dirinya meski biasanya lelaki itu tidak begitu nyaman dengan hal-hal emosional seperti ini.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Aku terinspirasi anime Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso & masukin instrumen biola & piano ke fanfict ini. Aku suka lagu-lagunya walaupun cuma nonton episode terakhirnya aja.

Seharusnya fanfict ini kupublish setelah seri Beat of Summer selesai. Berhubung aku lagi WB untuk fanfict itu, akhirnya aku update yang ini.

Dua chapter awal ku copas dari o _ne shot_ SasuHina yang pernah kupublish, cuma kuganti karakternya & kutambahin sedikit. Jadi kalian mungkin merasa gaya penulisanku agak beda dibanding chapter ini yang memang baru kutulis sekarang.

Untuk fanfict ini, aku ga menjanjikan bakal happy ending. So, aku berharap kalian ga kecewa kalau endingnya mungkin bakal beda dari yang kalian harapkan.

Makasih udah baca fanfict ini. Mohon kritik & sarannya.


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke melangkah menuju sebuah auditorium yang berada di dalam gedung organisasi amal yang diikuti oleh sang ibu. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka dan langsung tersenyum padanya begitu mereka bertemu pandang, membuat Sasuke merasa heran.

Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu tersenyum pada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Hal itu terkesan aneh bagi Sasuke, tetapi ia malah lebih aneh dengan ibunya yang juga ikut tersenyum pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Ketika pintu terbuka, tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada auditorium dengan kursi bertingkat yang terlihat seperti stadion, juga dengan beberapa kursi yang merupakan tempat duduk para anggota orkestra, serta sebuah _grand piano_ dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak begitu _familiar_ sedang berada.

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris _emerald_ yang hanya terlihat dari samping dan ia berpikir jika ia mungkin sedang berhalusinasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura berada di tempat yang sama dengannya?

"Perkenalkan, ini putraku yang kubilang akan mengisi posisi pemain biola di konser nanti," ucap Mikoto pada seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan dengan rambut hitam bergelombang.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kurenai Yuuhi, kondektur sekaligus panitia untuk konser amal kali ini."

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita dihadapannya dan sedikit memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis pada wanita itu sebagai bentuk formalitas serta bersalaman, "Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kurenai kembali tersenyum dan melirik Mikoto, "Ya ampun. Putra bungsumu benar-benar mirip denganmu. Rasanya aku seolah melihat dirimu dalam versi pria saja."

Kurenai mengakhiri ucapannya sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam dan merasa malas mendengarkan ucapan basa basi semacam itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya dan merasa heran mengapa manusia cenderung suka berbasa-basi, khususnya kaum hawa.

Tatapan Kurenai beralih pada Sasuke dan ia berkata, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan delapan lagu untuk konser kali ini. Untuk konser kali ini berdurasi dua jam dengan dua sesi selama empat puluh lima menit dan istirahat selama setengah jam."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Mata oniksnya masih tertuju sepenuhnya pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Penyanyi seriosa akan mengisi lagu pertama, ketiga, kelima dan ketujuh. Ketika penyanyi seriosa mulai bernyanyi, permainan biolamu akan menjadi fokus utama yang mengiri lagu itu dan diiringi dengan seluruh instrumen lain kecuali piano."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk meski ia merasa heran dengan keputusan wanita itu. Sasuke tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menonton konser musik klasik dalam hidupnya, dan biasanya piano menjadi fokus utama jika dibandingkan dengan biola.

Di kebanyakan konser klasik yang ditonton Sasuke, seorang pemain piano akan bermain piano sepanjang lagu, atau setidaknya memiliki porsi terbesar dalam lagu. Bahkan ada momen dimana piano dimainkan secara solo. Sedangkan biasanya pemain biola hanya akan menjadi pengiring.

Kurenai menyadari rasa penasaran yang diekspresikan Sasuke melalui tatapannya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Umm… kau mungkin merasa heran dengan konsep untuk konser kali ini. Sebetulnya, pemain piano kami memiliki sedikit masalah penglihatan. Karena itulah kami khawatir kalau dia tak bisa menghafal terlalu banyak lagu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang diyakininya sebagai Sakura dan bertanya, "Dia buta, hn?"

Kurenai menoleh ke arah Sakura dan berharap agar gadis itu tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke meski jarak mereka cukup jauh saat ini. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika gadis itu sampai mendengarnya dan mungkin merasa sedih meski begitulah fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Ibumu sudah menceritakan soal itu? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan bekerja bersamanya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja dia tidak keberatan bekerja bersama gadis itu, terlebih ketika ia sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk duet sesegera mungkin.

Sebetulnya, Sasuke tidak mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang mungkin akan melupakan lagunya dan mengacaukan konser. Sebaliknya, ia lebih khawatir jika dirinya lah yang akan mengacaukan konser itu, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang memburuk saat ini.

"Nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kurenai membelalakan mata untuk sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Ya. Ibumu juga sudah memberitahumu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya."

Kurenai tersenyum tipis. Dunia terasa begitu sempit dan sebuah kebetulan telah mempertemukan kedua insan berlainan jenis itu di tempat dan momen yang sangat tak terduga.

"Kurenai- _san,_ maafkan aku jika aku terkesan lancang. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sesopan mungkin meski ini bukanlah hal yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang berada di kejauhan untuk sesaat sebelum ia menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan menurut wanita itu.

"Gadis itu mengajakku untuk duet bersama, dan aku berharap bisa mengabulkan keinginan gadis itu. Namun waktuku terbatas dan aku tak ingin mengecewakan gadis itu. Jadi bolehkah aku meminta satu lagu agar kami bisa duet bersama?"

Kurenai menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dan mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa ia sadari. Nafasnya terasa sesak karena emosi yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Kurenai tahu jika Sakura adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan optimis, dan ia tak ingin menghancurkan perasaan gadis itu. Ia sendiri juga sudah tahu soal kondisi Sasuke yang barangkali tak akan bertahan lama. Karena itulah ia langsung menganggukan kepala tanpa berpikir panjang, ia bahkan tak peduli jika anggota orkestra dan bahkan anggota panitia konser lainnya akan menolak keputusannya. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan kedua orang itu, yang mungkin akan menjadi momen terakhir bagi keduanya.

"Tentu saja. Kuberikan lagu ke enam dan ke delapan untuk kalian. Tentukan saja lagu apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Sasuke tersenyum lega dan berterima kasih pada Kurenai yang bahkan memberikan lebih dari apa yang ia minta. Ia berharap gadis itu bisa merasa puas, meski hanya dua lagu sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang sama sekali tak asing baginya dari sisi belakang. Ia menyadari jika seseorang mendekatinya, hanya saja ia tak mengira kalau sosok orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Itu kau, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang ia duga sebagai lokasi keberadaan Sasuke, "Lho? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di tempat ini, hn?"

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya meski yang terlihat baginya hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berujung, "Latihan konser. Tapi kau tidak mungkin berada di sini untuk latihan konser, kan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan berkata, "Kalau bukan untuk latihan konser, untuk apa aku datang ke sini?"

Sakura menyentuh belakang kepala dan tertawa kikuk, "Astaga! Dunia sempit sekali. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Kurenai yang kini sedang berbicara dengan panitia lainnya, termasuk ibunya sendiri. Kemudian wanita itu berbicara dengan anggota orkestra lainnya, entah apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Sebetulnya, ketika kubilang aku sedang sibuk saat kau mengajak duet secepatnya, aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau aku bermain piano di konser ini. Aku merasa tidak enak memberitahmu karena-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus dan wanita itu terdiam sesaat untuk meneguk ludah. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan mengulang kata terakhir, "-karena ini konser amal. Jadi aku merasa tidak seharusnya memberitahu siapapun yang tidak berkepentingan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan alasan Sakura yang aneh, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau merasa malu dengan tampil di konser amal, hn?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak keberatan tampil di manapun. Aku hanya merasa tidak seharusnya aku memberitahu banyak orang mengenai kegiatan seperti ini. Lagipula sebetulnya aku juga cuma bermain piano untuk beberapa lagu. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu apapun."

Alasan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut sesaat. Ia tak mengira gadis merah muda itu akan memberikan alasan yang begitu tak terduga. Ia sungguh berpikir kalau gadis itu mungkin merasa malu tampil di konser amal, bukan di konser megah berskala besar sehingga memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

"Kau bahkan meluangkan waktumu dan bekerja keras untuk menghafal lagu ketika pemain orkestra lainnya bermain dengan melihat teks. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun, hn?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia tak biasanya berbicara panjang lebar, kecuali di saat tertentu. Namun kali ini ia merasa harus melakukannya, meski sebetulnya ini bukan urusannya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menurut Sasuke terlihat hangat dan berkata, "Jangan bilang begitu. Semua anggota orkestra lain juga bekerja keras dan meluangkan waktu mereka. Bahkan kau sendiri juga meluangkan waktumu, kan?"

Sasuke tak menampik kalau ia meluangkan waktunya untuk berlatih mempersiapkan konser. Tetapi sebetulnya ia melakukan hal ini karena ia sangat ingin tampil di sebuah konser dalam hari-hari terakhir yang tersisa dalam hidupnya, bukan karena ia benar-benar merasa harus membantu kegiatan amal itu dengan meluangkan waktu untuk tampil di konser.

"Aku bahkan merasa bersalah padamu dan anggota orkestra lain. Seharusnya bagianku yang paling banyak di konser ini. Tapi karena keadaanku, anggota orkestra lain harus bermain lebih banyak dan berlatih lebih keras untuk mengisi bagianku. Aku takut kalau aku malah mengacaukan konser ini."

Kesedihan terpancar di wajah Sakura untuk sesaat dan Sasuke bahkan bisa melihatnya sebelum ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah dan seulas senyum muncul di wajah itu, "Tapi aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut dengan keceriaan dan ketulusan Sakura. Gadis itu bukanlah pemilik wajah tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya, tetapi menurutnya hati wanita itu begitu cantik.

Sasuke masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang merelakan waktunya dan bekerja keras untuk sebuah kegiatan amal dan masih merasa bersalah karena ia tak cukup banyak membantu. Sakura benar-benar gadis yang unik dan menarik.

Senyuman Sakura bagaikan sebuah patogen yang menular. Kini Sasuke bahkan tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari dan ia menepuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut meski ia bukanlah tipe orang yang terbiasa menyentuh orang lain, khususnya seorang wanita, "Tentu saja. Aku percaya kalau kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan sentuhan mendadak di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, namun ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah lelaki itu sekarang. Ia tak tahu pasti seperti apa ekspresi wajah Sasuke, tetapi ia membayangkan kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum dengan senyuman yang lembut dan tulus padanya dan disertai dengan sentuhan lembut.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan segera menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari kepala Sakura ketika ia tersadar, "Maaf. Aku tanpa sengaja memegang kepalamu."

Sakura masih tetap senyum dan berkata, "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak, aku-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan dengan kalimat yang tepat.

Sakura tak mempermasalahkan ucapan Sasuke yang barangkali terdengar aneh. Ia mengerti jika Sasuke merasa sungkan untuk menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh percaya kalau Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki yang baik pada dasarnya, meski terkadang sikapnya terkesan kasar dan dingin.

"Omong-omong, bolehkah aku berfoto satu kali denganmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan yang kembal memancarkan kesedihan dan berkata, "Kalau aku mendapat transplantasi dan bisa kembali melihat suatu saat nanti, aku ingin melihat seperti apa sosokmu. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ada, bukan sekadar sosok khayalanku."

Sasuke menatap garis merah muda itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu kalau ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu dalam waktu singkat, entah satu jam lagi, satu minggu lagi atau mungkin satu bulan lagi. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin saja Sakura tak akan pernah berkesempatan untuk melihatnya sekalipun.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berfoto, apalagi berfoto _selfie_. Namun ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengatur mode _selfie_ dan langsung berkata, "Aku sudah mengatur mode _selfie_ di ponselku. Sekarang kamera berada tepat di depanmu, Sakura."

Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tulus dan lembut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berekspresi datar dan menekan tombol untuk mengambil foto.

"Sudah? Atau sekali lagi?"

"Sekali lagi," sahut Sasuke. Kalimat itu bahkan keluar begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dulu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman lembut dan kini Sasuke tersenyum tipis di kamera meski ia merasa canggung melihat wajahnya sendiri di layar ponselnya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali tertular senyuman gadis merah muda itu hingga ia sendiri ikut tersenyum.

Senyuman Sakura terasa bagaikan sebuah penghangat di musim dingin yang menghangatkan perasaan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih rileks ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya, dan ia berharap bisa melihat senyum gadis itu lagi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Fanfict ini merupakan seri terakhir dari tetralogi 4 musim SasuSaku buatanku sekaligus fanfict dengan tema yang berbeda dibandingkan 3 seri fanfict sebelumnya.

Setelah fanfict Beat of Summer tamat, kemungkinan aku fokus untuk menyelesaikan fanfict ini ketimbang fanfict lainnya.

Untuk alur maupun ending kemungkinan juga lebih cepat ketimbang fanfict sebelumnya yang bahkan sampai 40 chapter di wattpad. Aku berusaha membuat fanfict ini tetap realistis meskipun cenderung emosional dibanding ketiga fanfict sebelumnya. Semoga para pembaca bisa tetap merasakan sisi emosional dari fanfict ini.


	5. Chapter 4

"Dua lagu?!" seru Sakura seraya membelalakan mata.

"Ya. Kalian boleh mengisi lagu ke enam dan ke delapan dengan lagu apapun yang kalian inginkan," ujar Kurenai seraya menatap Sakura meski ia tahu kalau gadis itu tak bisa menatapnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Kami bisa bermain bersama di lain waktu, kok. Tidak perlu saat konser. Kami bisa bermain bersama setelah latihan. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Kalian tidak ingin tampil duet di konser?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin tampil di konser bersama Sasuke. Seandainya ia bisa konser bersama Sasuke, ia akan merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa tampil bersama lelaki itu. Bahkan ia ingin meminta agar penampilan mereka berdua di rekam agar ia bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Ia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri juga sosok Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang nyata dan bahkan pernah konser bersamanya.

Namun Sakura sadar jika tindakannya adalah hal yang egois. Jika mereka duet, maka Sasuke harus berlatih lebih keras ketimbang anggota orkestra lainnya. Lagipula anggota orkestra lain juga sudah berlatih lagu yang seharusnya mereka bawakan selama lebih dari setengah bulan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Tapi ..."

Sakura memutus ucapannya dan berkata, "... Sasuke jadi harus berlatih lebih keras ketimbang anggota orkestra lain, kan? Lagipula aku tak ingin mengecewakan anggota orkestra yang sudah berlatih lagu itu selama tiga minggu."

Sasuke menatap gadis merah muda itu dan berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku tak ingin kondisimu memburuk karena berlatih terlalu keras," ucap Sakura dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat memberitahu Sakura. Ia tak ingin gadis itu tahu jika kondisinya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Belakangan ini ia mulai merasa mudah lelah dan terkadang merasa sesak nafas, juga mengalami mimisan hampir setiap hari dan ia bahkan cepat merasa kenyang meski hanya memakan beberapa sendok nasi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sungguh baik-baik saja seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

Insting Sakura mengatakan jika Sasuke tak baik-baik saja meski ia tak bisa melihat lelaki itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk percaya begitu saja. Mungkin Sasuke memang baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Lagu apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Tentukan saja. Aku akan mengikuti lagu apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menatap gadis merah muda itu lekat-lekat, "Bukankah lebih mudah jika aku yang menyesuaikan, hn? Jadi kau saja yang tentukan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Sebetulnya ada lagu yang sangat kusukai dan aku berharap bisa memainkan lagu ini bersama seseorang. Aku pernah melihatnya di film animasi yang dulu pernah kutonton dan aku sangat ingin memainkannya. Aku pasti terdengar konyol."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk di akhir kalimat. Ia merasa konyol karena bisa-bisanya berpikir untuk memilih lagu dari film animasi di konser. Namun Sasuke segera menyahut, "Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Lagipula Bukankah Kurenai- _san_ memperbolehkan kita untuk memilih lagu apapun?"

"Aku ingin memainkan lagu Ballade No 1 in G Minor, Op 23 dari Chopin untuk lagu terakhir di konser. Namun lagu itu sulit untuk kuhafal dan aku pasti tak bisa melakukannya."

"Film yang kau maksud adalah Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, hn?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke bahkan tahu judul film itu ketika ia berpikir film seperti itu bukan selera Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau tahu film itu juga?"

"Aku juga menontonnya," jawab Sasuke.

Sebetulnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai film animasi, apalagi dengan cerita sedih seperti itu. Ia terpaksa menontonnya ketika Naruto, sahabatnya yang sangat menyukai film animasi, memaksanya untuk menonton film itu dengan alasan film itu sangat bagus dan Sasuke bisa mendapat pengetahuan baru soal musik.

Jika Sakura ingin memainkan lagu Chopin yang ia sebutkan sesuai dengan versi di film itu, maka piano akan menjadi fokus utama selama lagu yang berdurasi selama sekitar sembilan menit. Sedangkan biola hanya dimainkan di tengah lagu selama satu sampai dua menit. Selain itu lagu itu juga memerlukan keahlian bermain piano yang cukup mumpuni dan satu bulan jelas tidak cukup untuk menguasai lagu itu, terlebih jika Sakura harus menghafalnya.

Sasuke sendiri pernah belajar piano selama beberapa tahun demi meniru Itachi, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih mempelajari biola. Lagu yang disebutkan Sakura adalah lagu terakhir yang dipelajarinya sebelum ia memilih berhenti. Saat itu ia tak mengerti mengapa gurunya terus mengeluhkan jika kekurangan emosi dalam permainannya meski Sasuke yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan dan ia telah mempelajari lagu itu selama lebih dari setengah tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan versi lain dari lagu itu? Permainan biolaku akan menjadi fokus utama dan aku akan bermain dari awal hingga akhir, sedangkan kau hanya perlu mengiringiku."

"Sembilan menit waktu yang cukup panjang, kan? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali menanyakan Sasuke, seolah kepentingan lelaki itu jauh lebih penting dibanding dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masih tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu bahkan lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tak suka mengulang ucapannya berkali-kali dan ia hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai reaksi, yang biasanya diartikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

"Untuk lagu kedua, aku akan memilih lagu yang singkat. Watashi no Uso bagaimana? Tapi apakah penonton konser tidak keberatan dengan pilihan lagu kita?"

Dan kini Sakura bahkan memikirkan penonton konser yang akan menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Sasuke sungguh heran mengapa gadis itu begitu tak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dan terlalu memikirkan orang lain.

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain, Sakura. Pikirkan saja dirimu," ujar Sasuke yang pada akhirnya merasa tak tahan lagi.

Sakura terdiam dan selanjutnya ia berkata, "Maaf. Kau pasti terganggu dengan sikapku."

"Tidak," seru Sasuke. "Berhentilah meminta maaf ketika kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf, aku terbiasa melakukannya. Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan lagu itu, kan?"

Sasuke merasa gemas dengan sikap gadis itu. Dan ia tersenyum serta berkata, "Itu lagu favoritku."

Sakura tersenyum, tak menduga jika lelaki itu menyukai lagu yang sama dengannya. Ia tak sabar untuk segera berlatih dan memainkan lagu itu bersama Sasuke di konser nanti.

Kurenai sejak tadi hanya menatap sepasang insan muda itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan Sakura yang tersenyum tanpa mengetahui jika wajah Sasuke bahkan terlihat pucat dan jelas tak baik-baik saja. Waktu lelaki itu semakin terbatas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kau ternyata mengenal Sakura. Untunglah kau tak keberatan bekerja dengannya," ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke tepat ketika mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan gedung organisasi amal.

Sasuke terlihat pucat dan lemas. Namun ia seolah telah tertular dengan Sakura yang terus menerus tersenyum pada orang di sekitarnya, dan ia kini juga tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan bekerja dengannya, hn?"

Tatapan Mikoto terlihat sedih dan ia berkata, "Kau tahu, tidak semua orang di dunia ini bisa menerima keadaan Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri bergabung di kelompok orkestra Kurenai karena tak ada kelompok orkestra lain yang mau menerima kekurangannya. Gadis itu tak bisa memainkan terlalu banyak lagu karena ia harus menghafalnya, juga perlu belajar lebih lama karena sama sekali tidak bisa melihat _sheet_ musik atau tuts yang ditekannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Nafasnya terasa sesak tiba-tiba, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum pada sang ibu.

Rasanya benar-benar ironis. Sasuke mempermasalahkan sikap Sakura yang cenderung memikirkan orang lain secara berlebihan ketika ia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja hanya agar orang lain tak mengkhawatirkannya.

Mikoto menyadari nafas Sasuke yang mulai terdengar berat dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, "Kau baik-baik saja? Nafasmu sesak? Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya?!"

Suara Mikoto mulai meninggi karena khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke meski ia sendiri sudah mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai kondisi Sasuke. Apa yang dialami lelaki itu saat ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi penderita leukimia stadium lanjut.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja, _okaasan_."

"Tidak! Kau-" ucapan Mikoto terputus ketika darah mendadak mengalir dari hidung Sasuke dan ia segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu serta meletakannya di hidung Sasuke. Darah mengalir deras dan membasahi tisu itu dengan cairan merah pekat.

"Yamato-san, cepat antarkan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" seru Mikoto dengan suara meninggi karena panik.

Sang supir telah mengerti maksud Mikoto bahkan tanpa harus menyebut nama rumah sakit sekalipun. Dan ia segera mempercepat laju mobil dan menerobos jalanan ibu kota yang mulai padat di sore hari.

"Kita pulang saja," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Pulang?! Bagaimana kalau-"

Ucapan Mikoto terputus seketika dan ia tak mau melanjutkannya. Ia tahu kalau hal itu pasti akan terjadi, tetapi ia tak ingin membahasnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia masih tak rela membayangkan kalau ia akan kehilangan putranya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap ibunya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena menganggap dirinya sebagai beban bagi keluarganya dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"-tidak. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam telapak tangan putra bungsunya dengan erat, bermaksud menguatkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyadari jika ibunya hanya berusaha menguatkannya dengan sebuah kebohongan. Ia tahu jika kondisinya semakin memburuk dan kini ia merasa takut jika tak dapat menepati janjinya dengan Sakura.

Jika sebelumnya ia ingin bertahan agar bisa tampil di konser setidaknya satu kali sepanjang hidupnya, kini ia berpikir untuk bertahan agar bisa menepati janji dengan Sakura. Ia ingin memberikan kenangan yang indah bagi gadis itu di sisa hidupnya yang singkat.

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 5

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama latihan hari ini," ujar Kurenai seraya menundukkan kepala pada seluruh anggota orkestra yang menghadiri latihan.

Para anggota orkestra balas menundukkan kepala dan membalas ucapan terima kasih dengan sangat sopan. Sasuke yang saat itu baru saja meletakkan biola ke dalam kotak penyimpan biola segera menundukkan kepala.

Pada awalnya Sasuke merasa heran dengan Kurenai yang menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih hanya karena para anggota menghadiri latihan yang seharusnya merupakan kewajban. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal semacam itu sebelumnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

Dan jawaban Sakura membuatnya terkejut. Menurut Sakura, Kurenai berterima kasih karena orang-orang mau meluangkan waktu dan tenaga dengan menghadiri latihan, karena itulah wanita itu berterima kasih. Padahal di antara seluruh anggota orkestra, Kurenai adalah orang yang bekerja paling keras karena menjadi panitia konser sekaligus melatih para anggota orkestra dan menjadi kondektur dalam konser.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri ketika para anggota orkestra mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang berusaha meraih tongkat yang ia letakkan di samping pianonya.

Sasuke segera menarik kursi yang diduduki Sakura tepat ketika gadis itu meraih tongkatnya dan mengangkat bokongnya. Ia ingin memastikan kalau Sakura tidak tersandung kursi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sakura memperkirakan kalau Sasuke berada di sisi kiri belakangnya, karena itulah ia segera menoleh dan melemparkan seulas senyum meski ia tak bisa melihat lelaki itu. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berkata sebelum melangkah, "Permainan biolamu benar-benar bagus."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sebetulnya ia merasa jika permainan biolanya sama sekali tidak stabil. Ia merasa nyeri di bagian tulang belakangnya di beberapa menit terakhir dan tubuhnya menggigil tanpa sebab. Tangannya bergetar dan ia berusaha mencengkram _bow_ (sejenis stik yang digunakan untuk menggesek biola) dengan kuat.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyadari jika permainannya kacau dan ia berpikir kalau ia akan mengacaukan konser jika bermain seperti ini.

Sejak awal Sasuke sangat sadar jika kondisi kesehatannya tidak baik-baik saja. Belakangan ini kondisinya bahkan memburuk. Frekuensi pendarahannya semakin meningkat dan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Bagian sendi maupun tulang belakangnya juga mulai terasa nyeri tanpa sebab. Dan karena itulah ia merasa egois jika ia tetap berada di orkestra saat ini.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika menyadari Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

Sasuke terkesiap untuk sesaat. Ia pikir Sakura tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Padahal kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu dan ia berpikir hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar kata itu.

"Minta maaf? Kau salah dengar, hn?"

"Oh? Bukan kau, ya? Kupikir aku mendengarmu meminta maaf tadi, makanya aku bertanya kenapa kau malah minta maaf."

"Kau mungkin salah dengar," ucap Sasuke seraya melirik gadis merah muda di sampingnya sebelum menatap tongkat gadis itu, memastikan kalau Sakura melangkah dengan benar sehingga tidak tersandung.

Sebetulnya Sakura menyadari jika permainan Sasuke berbeda dibanding biasanya. Permainan Sasuke cenderung tidak stabil di bagian akhir dan ia berpikir kalau tangan lelaki itu mungkin bergetar jika didengar dari suara biola yang dihasilkan.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Meski lelaki itu berusaha mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja setiap kali Sakura bertanya, insting Sakura mengatakan sebaliknya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ujung jarinya menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang terasa dingin dan tulang yang langsung tersentuh saat ia menyentuhnya.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke, dan seingatnya lengan Sasuke tak sekurus saat ini. Ia merasa lengan lelaki itu sedikit bergetar.

"Lenganmu bergetar."

Sasuke segera menatap lengannya sendiri. Sebetulnya ia masih merasakan nyeri di bagian tulang punggungnya dan rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia berdiri dan berjalan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di wajahnya dan sebagai gantinya tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan sakit. Ia bahkan sampai mengepalkan tangan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Tunggu-" suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan ia segera mengambil pil berisi obat penahan sakit yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ia kemudian mengambil air minum kemasan yang kebetulan diletakkan di dalam dus yang berada di atas meja yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sebetulnya Sasuke berusaha menghindari mengkonsumsi obat penahan sakit selama ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dokter sudah mengatakan kalau obat itu tak akan efektif jika ia mengkonsumsinya secara terus menerus. Namun belakangan ini rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga ia meneteskan air mata dan ia merasa harus mengkonsumsi obat itu agar tak membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa khawatir.

Obat itu bereaksi tak begitu lama setelah Sasuke meminumnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang dan ia menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat khawatir.

"Mau makan sore di restoran dekat sini?"

"Lagi? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau istirahat saja. Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

Sasuke menggeleng. Seharusnya ia memang beristirahat hari ini, tetapi ia sedang ingin berbincang lebih banyak dengan gadis itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang sangat menyukai konversasi, khususnya dengan orang yang tak begitu ia kenal, hanya saja Sakura berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang ia temui.

Pada awalnya Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura terlalu berisik dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan gadis itu hingga berpikir untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama.

Sakura merasa kalau dirinya begitu menyusahkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengajaknya makan bersama hampir setiap selesai latihan dan tak membiarkannya membayar. Setiap pertemuan mereka tak selalu diisi dengan perbincangan akan berbagai hal, terkadang keduanya hanya diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atau di saat lainnya, Sakura akan mendominasi percakapan dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya. Dan pada momen yang cukup langka, Sasuke akan berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya, membahas musik atau topik lain yang kebetulan sedang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau ingin beristirahat?"

"Tidak juga."

Sakura tidak menampik kalau sebetulnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Ia menyadari jika waktu yang dimiliki lelaki itu sangat terbatas, dan setiap hari yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke menandakan berkurangnya satu hari yang tersisa bagi lelaki _raven_ itu.

Namun Sakura juga sadar jika kondisi Sasuke pasti semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Ia sudah mengetahui kalau dokter bahkan sudah menyerah dan lelaki itu hanya perlu menunggu ajal datang menjemput, entah besok atau bulan depan.

Sakura tahu betapa Sasuke berharap untuk bisa tampil di konser, terlihat dari antusiasme yang tersirat dari intonasi lelaki itu setiap kali membahas soal konser maupun latihan. Dan ia tak ingin menghancurkan mimpi Sasuke dengan memaksa menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari.

"Besok kita harus berlatih jam delapan, 'kan? Kau tidak kelelahan, nih?"

"Tidak."

"Oke. Aku juga lapar sebetulnya," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis merah muda itu. Tatapan dan ekspresi wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu tulus dan mudah dibaca, mengingatkannya akan sahabat pirangnya yang tak berbeda jauh dari Sakura dalam hal kepribadian.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Sakura menyeringai tipis dan berkata, "Biar kutebak. Sebetulnya kau ingin makan hidangan serba tomat lagi, 'kan?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona tanpa ia sadari. Ia bahkan tak sadar akan reaksi spontan yang ia miliki ketika seseorang membahas mengenai makanan favoritnya.

"Kau diam saja. Berarti iya, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kali ini kau yang tentukan saja, Sakura."

"Kalau aku bilang ingin makan _dessert_ pakai dango bagaimana? Kau mau juga?" goda Sakura dengan sengaja meski ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis sama sekali.

Sasuke meringis seketika membayangkan olahan tepung berwarna-warni dengan cairan manis yang lengket ditusukkan menjadi satu dengan stik kayu. Itachi begitu menggilai makanan itu, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya.

"Apa saja, selain makanan manis."

"Mmm… _fast_ -" ucapan Sakura terputus seketika. Sebetulnya ia sedang ingin menikmati ayam goreng di restoran cepat saji. Namun seketika ia teringat kalau makanan seperti itu mungkin akan memperburuk kondisi Sasuke sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hn?"

"Maksudku, restoran vegetarian bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

Sakura tersenyum, toh setidaknya ia bisa menikmati ayam goreng buatan yang sesungguhnya terbuat dari daging nabati atau jamur.

 **.**

 **.**

Restoran yang dikunjungi Sasuke dan Sakura tak begitu ramai meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Hanya terdapat beberapa meja yang terisi dengan pelanggan dan terpasang musik instrumental yang membuat suasana restoran cenderung tenang serta membuat orang betah berlama-lama untuk sekadar berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu.

Sebetulnya ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke datang ke restoran itu. Ia bukanlah pecinta makanan vegetarian dan kepercayaannya juga tak mengharuskan dirinya untuk menjadi vegetarian, lagipula sebetulnya ia juga bukan orang yang religius. Sehingga ia tak memiliki alasan untuk datang ke restoran seperti ini jika bukan karena Sakura.

"Ini restoran favoritku sejak dulu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan kalau ini restoran favoritnya ketika Sakura bahkan tak bisa melihat dan bisa saja Sasuke membawanya ke restoran yang berbeda?

Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura segera berkata, "Kau merasa heran, ya? Aku mengenali restoran ini dari suasananya. Sangat jarang menemukan restoran yang bernuansa tenang dengan instrumental musik tradisional seperti ini sehingga aku mudah mengenalinya."

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke restoran yang berbeda dengan suasana yang mirip?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Setelah kehilangan penglihatanku, indra lainnya yang tersisa menjadi lebih tajam. Aku tahu kalau kau membawaku ke restoran yang benar."

Hingga kini Sasuke masih tak bisa memahami gadis dihadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tersenyum dan membahasnya dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hey, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kau bisa melihat lagi?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, "Pasti menyenangkan, banyak hal baru yang bisa kulihat. Tapi aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan seperti ini. Aku jadi bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain dengan cara yang berbeda."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha meraih sedotan di dalam gelas yang terletak di atas meja. Sasuke segera menahan gelas agar tidak tumpah jika Sakura menyenggol tanpa sengaja dan pada akhirnya gadis itu meraih sedotan serta meminum ice lemon teanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau menahan gelas untukku, 'kan? Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan tanganmu, tahu."

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menganggapi Sakura. Sebetulnya ia tak ingis gadis itu tahu kalau ia membantunya.

Sakura selesai minum dan tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk memegang sedotan kini bergerak turun. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Ya ampun. Telapak tanganmu dingin sekali."

Sasuke berusaha menarik telapak tangannya dan menjauh, namun Sakura mencengkramnya, "Jadi lebih hangat, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya yang berada di bawah telapak tangan Sakura yang lembut dan hangat. Sejujurnya ia merasakan kenyamanan dari sentuhan gadis itu dan perasaannya bahkan terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Padahal biasanya ia tidak suka jika seorang lawan jenis menyentuhnya sembarangan, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura.

"Belakangan ini cuaca memang lebih dingin."

Sakura merasa heran dengan ucapan Sasuke. Padahal saat ini adalah bulan maret dan merupakan awal musim semi. Cuaca seharusnya lebih hangat dibanding bulan sebelumnya.

"Bukankah ini awal musim semi? Aku merasa cuaca lebih hangat dibanding bulan lalu."

"Hn."

Sakura tak tahu banyak mengenai penyakit Sasuke, tetapi ia tahu kalau kondisi Sasuke mungkin semakin melemah hingga lelaki itu merasa kedinginan saat orang-orang tidak merasakannya.

"Kalau kau bisa, maukah kau makan malam bersamaku dua hari sebelum konser? Aku ingin mentraktirmu sekaligus menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran setelahnya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan bunga sakura, tetapi tak keberatan menemani gadis itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura ingin menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran ketika gadis itu bahkan tak bisa melihatnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ulang tahunku."

Sasuke terkejut, tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu ingin mentraktir orang yang baru dikenal untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud agresif, kok. Aku hanya berpikir sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selama ini kau membayar untukku. Lagipula aku merasa kalau aku akan menyesal seandainya tak menghabiskan beberapa jam di malam ulang tahunku bersamamu kali ini."

Sakura berusaha untuk terlihat tenang meski sorot matanya tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke tahu jika waktu kebersamaan mereka sangat terbatas, karena itulah mereka menghabiskan momen bersama sebanyak mungkin.

Terkadang takdir terdengar begitu lucu. Rasanya hampir tak masuk akal jika dua orang yang beberapa minggu lalu tak saling mengenal kini malah berusaha menghabiskan waktu bersama sebanyak mungkin ketika salah satu dari mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Selama bersama Sasuke, Sakura merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sasuke memang bukanlah orang paling banyak bicara dan paling ramah yang pernah ditemui Sakura, tetapi Sakura merasa nyaman bersama lelaki itu.

Menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara meski terkadang ia harus memikirkan topik tertentu dan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Setelah mengenal lelaki itu, Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke bukanlah orang yang benar-benar dingin. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu seolah berusaha menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan yang tersisa.

"Aku tak akan berjanji padamu," sahut Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengekspresikan harapan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Jangan berjanji kalau kau tak bisa menepatinya. Itu akan membebanimu dan orang yang kau janjikan."

Sasuke tak biasanya mengungkapkan emosinya secara gamblang, tetapi ia bahkan tak berpikir sama sekali ketika ia berkata, "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengulum sudut bibirnya dan mengubah senyumnya menjadi seulas senyum tipis. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke benar-benar pergi, tetapi seandainya lelaki itu telah meninggalkannya, ia tak akan pernah menyesal karena telah menghabiskan momen singkat bersama.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 6

Gadis merah muda itu menekan tuts terakhir sebelum menyelesaikan latihan piano yang telah dilakukannya selama tiga jam terakhir. Ia segera menutup pianonya setelah selesai dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tongkat yang ia letakkan di samping pianonya.

Sakura merasa dirinya begitu dungu. Seharusnya bagiannya tidak terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, tetapi ia tak bisa menghafal seluruh lagu itu meski sudah berlatih keras.

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Sakura dan tak lama kemudian isakan mulai terdengar. Ia merasa dirinya begitu egois karena telah menerima tawaran untuk tampil di konser dan kini ia hanya bisa mengacaukan konser itu. Semakin keras ia memaksakan diri untuk berlatih dan menghafal lagu, semakin banyak kesalahan yang ia buat dalam permainannya.

Seandainya ia memang berbakat dalam permainan piano, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menghafal seluruh lagu yang akan ditampilkan, setidaknya begitulah menurut pemikiran Sakura. Tetapi ia tak kunjung menghafal lagu yang seharusnya ia mainkan meski konser hanya tinggal sepuluh hari lagi.

Sakura semakin yakin jika sesungguhnya dirinya sama sekali tak berbakat dalam piano. Jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya dan bahkan memintanya untuk tampil di konser, pasti karena mereka iba padanya yang tak bisa melihat, bukan karena kemampuannya yang memang menakjubkan.

Tak peduli seberapa keras usaha gadis itu untuk menghindari realita, ia mengerti jika ia harus menghadapi realita cepat atau lambat. Barangkali konser yang akan dilaksanakan sepuluh hari lagi merupakan konser terakhir bagi Sasuke sehingga seharusnya konser itu merupakan sebuah konser yang berkesan bagi lelaki itu, juga bagi setiap pendengar. Tetapi kekacauan dalam permainan Sakura malah akan mengacaukan konser tersebut.

Air mata kembali menetes semakn deras. Ia meremas kelopas matanya yang terpejam dan tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada Tuhan yang seolah tak adil.

Di keluarganya tak ada seorangpun yang mengalami kanker mata, lantas mengapa dirinya begitu sial karena mendapatkan penyakit ini, hingga harus ikut menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya?

Seandainya saja ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di saat yang tepat, ketika ia sudah mendapat donor mata, pasti akan lebih mudah baginya untuk berlatih memainkan piano. Ia hanya perlu melihat _sheet_ tanpa harus menghafal keseluruhan lagu yang kebanyakan memiliki durasi lebih dari lima menit. Ia tak perlu mengacau terus menerus di konser dan membuat stok kesabaran pemain orkestra lainnya menipis karena terkadang ia salah menekan tuts.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sakura segera mengusap air matanya. Ia tak ingin keluarganya melihatnya menangis dan membebani mereka dengan kefrustasian yang bahkan sulit ia jelaskan kepada orang lain.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, Kak Sasori?"

Sasori, kakak laki-laki Sakura yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya segera mendekati sang adik dan mengelus kepala gadis itu. Ia menyadari sisa air mata yang tak terhapus dengan benar dan ia segera mengusap air mata di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Sakura segera berpura-pura menguap, "Tidak. Mataku basah karena mengantuk."

Sasori mengacak rambut merah muda sang adik dan menggelengkan kepala meski ia tahu bahwa sang adik tak bisa melihatnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau membohongi kakakmu yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kau lahir?"

"Ah," ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa membohongi kakak lelakinya meski ia berusaha keras untuk melakukannya.

Sebetulnya hubungan mereka cukup akrab. Sasori sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, dulu bahkan lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke tempat kursus bela diri serta membanggakan sang adik yang berkali-kali memenangkan kompetisi bela diri. Ketika menyadari Sakura adalah seorang pecinta kue dan berniat belajar membuat kue, Sasori bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk mengajari Sakura membuat kue, atau mengikuti kursus membuat kue bersama sesekali.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari konser. Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencari pengganti dalam sepuluh hari?"

Sasori memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada adik perempuannya dan ia merasa heran dengan gadis itu. Ia tahu kalau Sakura telah menemukan kecintaan terhadap piano yang membuatnya berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Lantas mengapa sang adik malah berubah pikiran?

"Konser kali ini mungkin akan menjadi konser yang terakhir untuk seseorang sehingga seharusnya konser itu adalah konser yang sempurna. Tetapi aku malah tak bisa menghafal bagianku dan terus mengacau meski sudah berusaha menghafalnya mati-matian. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah seandainya konser kali ini gagal dan membuatnya kecewa."

Pada akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Seseorang? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang merasa terkejut. Ia berkata, "Lho? Tahu darimana?"

Sasori tersenyum dan menepuk kepala sang adik dengan lembut, "Ibu bercerita padaku. Kebetulan aku satu SMP dengan kakaknya. Belum lama ini aku bertemu dengannya di reuni dan kami mulai akrab."

"Astaga. Dunia sempit sekali," ujar Sakura.

Sasori menganggukan kepala, "Memang. Katanya Itachi belajar piano sejak kecil dan cukup ahli. Mau kumintai bantuan padanya untuk mengajarimu? Kurasa dia pasti mau, toh demi adiknya juga."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa tak enak merepotkan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, "Tidak usah. Aku akan berusaha untuk berlatih lebih keras."

Sasori mengerti jika Sakura tak ingin merepotkan orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Tetapi sejujurnya ia merasa khawatir kalau gadis itu akan merasa terluka jika berusaha keras untuk tampil sempurna.

Sebetulnya ia sendiri sudah mendengar seperti apa kondisi Sasuke dari Itachi yang terlihat sangat frustasi hingga menceritakan segala hal padanya ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk minum bersama di salah satu kedai sake pinggir jalan. Semula ia merasa kaget karena tak mengira kalau lelaki yang diingatnya sebagai murid teladan di sekolahnya malah mengajaknya pergi minum hingga mabuk di tempat yang sangat tidak elit untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha, tetapi setelah mendengar seluruh cerita lelaki itu, ia memahami keputusasaan Itachi.

Kondisi Sasuke benar-benar tak tersembuhkan. Dokter bahkan sudah menyerah dan lelaki itu hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga ajal menjemput, entah malam ini, lusa, atau minggu depan. Bahkan dokter berani memprediksi jika Sasuke tak akan berhasil melewati tahun ini.

"Kau sudah tahu soal kondisi Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori pada sang adik.

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Ya. Katanya penyakit terminal."

"Leukimia," ujar Sasori tanpa berbasa-basi. "Stadium empat."

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Ia tak bisa melihat secara langsung seperti apa kondisi Sasuke, tetapi ia pernah mendengar seperti apa penyakit itu. Seharusnya kondsi Sasuke sudah sangat lemah dan Sakura merasa bersalah karena meminta banyak hal yang mungkin tak akan bisa dipenuhi sekalipun lelaki itu ingin memenuhinya.

"Aku … " Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak. Emosinya membuncah dengan perasaan bersalah sekaligus menyesal dan kecewa. Ia merasa dirinya begitu egois dan kecewa karena Sasuke tak memberitahu detilnya sama sekali sehingga Sakura tak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak.

" … tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," ujar Sakura.

"Karena itulah aku memberitahumu. Kuharap kau tidak berencana melakukan terlalu banyak hal padanya. Aku tak ingin kau kecewa dan membebaninya di hari-hari terakhirnya," ujar Sasori.

Sasori merasa sedikit bersalah karena berbicara dengan terus terang pada adik perempuannya. Barangkali ucapannya akan menyakiti hati gadis itu, tetapi ia seolah dikejar oleh waktu dan ia akan jauh lebih menyesal seandainya terlambat mengatakannya dan sang adik berharap terlalu banyak pada Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tak merasa sakit hati meski Sasori telah menamparnya dengan realita. Sebaliknya, ia malah berterima kasih pada sang kakak sehingga kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kedai kopi terdekat bersama Sasuke. Ia tak bisa melihat seperti apa tempat yang mereka kunjungi, tetapi ia langsung tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah kedai kopi hanya dengan mencium aromanya.

Gadis itu menyadari jika Sasuke terasa berbeda dibanding kali pertama mereka bertemu. Entah karena terpengaruh ucapan Sasori atau ia sungguh bisa merasakannya, ia merasakan aura keberadaan Sasuke seolah menipis. Ia merasa jika sosok lelaki itu terasa semakin ringkih, bagaikan sebuah bangunan tua yang hendak roboh.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memucat dan ia berkeringat dingin sekalipun telah meminum obat yang ia konsumsi hanya untuk mengontrol kondisinya. Ia pikir, ia tak ingin mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan ketika bersama dengan Sakura. Setidaknya ia ingin tampil untuk kali yang terakhir di atas panggung dan memenuhi janjinya pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Otak dan bibirnya seolah memiliki pusat kendali yang berbeda ketika otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk berkata, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya ia berusaha meraih gelasnya dan menenggak _iced latte_ untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Aku sudah tahu soal kondisimu."

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Leukimia, stadium empat, 'kan?"

"Ya," sahut Sasuke tanpa membiarkan Sakura menunggu sedetikpun. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun meski ucapan Sakura terkesan tidak sopan. Ia memang akan mati sebentar lagi, dan bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari siapapun.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Haruskah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar tanpa berekspresi apapun.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kondisimu seburuk itu. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tak akan memintamu untuk duet dan mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu di hari ulang tahunku. Aku …"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dan ia segera menundukkan kepala serta meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di matanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang telah mengalir dan berpura-pura mengucek mata.

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura berusaha keras menyembunyikan air matanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersalah hingga tak bisa menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku begitu egois, maaf," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya ketika ia berhasil menenangkan diri lebih dari dua puluh detik kemudian.

Sakura mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali seolah kata 'maaf' adalah sebuah kalimat afirmasi untuk memotivasi diri sendiri. Ia menyadari jika kata maaf yang telah diucapkannya sebanyak tiga kali sama sekali tak berguna untuk mengubah keadaan.

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kening Sakura dengan jemarinya yang mendingin, seolah berusaha menyedot kehangatan dari tubuh Sakura meski ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan sedikit afeksi pada gadis itu.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku memang ingin tampil di konser," ujar Sasuke seraya menjauhkan jemarinya yang menyentuh Sakura serta menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. Ia merasa takut karena merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke padanya saat ini. Ia takut kalau ia kembali menginginkannya suatu saat nanti dan merasa kecewa karena tak bisa lagi mendapatkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku juga akan mengacaukan konser pertamamu. Permainan pianoku sangat kacau. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghafal seluruh lagu itu meski konser tinggal sembilan hari lagi."

"Idiot," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau konser pertamaku harus sempurna."

"Tidak. Konser itu mungkin yang terakhir untukmu. Jadi aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sebetulnya ia sendiri tak yakin jika ia bisa bermain sebaik biasanya dengan staminanya yang semakin memburuk. Ia sangat ingin tampil di konser, tetapi jika ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia ingin agar duet tetap bisa terlaksana. Setidaknya, ia akan mencoba merekam permainannya dan memutarnya di konser jika ia sampai tidak bisa hadir agar tak mengecewakan Sakura yang telah berusaha begitu keras.

"Kau hebat."

Kalimat pujian terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Mulutnya seolah bergerak begitu saja hingga ia sendiri terkejut karena mendadak menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun dan masih bisa bermain piano. Aku tak bisa bermain biola dengan mata tertutup. Bukankah itu hebat, hn?"

Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke, tetapi ia yakin jika Sasuke hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Di dunia ini, ada pula pianis-pianis dengan kondisi seperti Sakura yang bermain piano dengan jauh lebih baik serta memiliki bakat musik yang menakjubkan.

"Tidak juga. Di dunia ini, begitu banyak pianis buta yang bisa memainkan lagu tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun."

"Kau begitu ingin bermain dengan sempurna, hn?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau pasti juga begitu, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kalau kau juga bisa bermain piano dengan sempurna suatu saat nanti."

Sakura terdiam. Kata 'suatu saat nanti' yang diucapkan Sasuke tak akan dapat terlaksana dalam waktu satu atau dua minggu. Ketika hal itu terlaksana, Sasuke tak dapat lagi menyaksikan hal itu.

"Tapi, kau … " Sakura memutus ucapannya, ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura sekalipun gadis itu tidak mengutarakannya secara eksplisit. Ia segera berkata, "Bukan padaku. Tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau bisa melakukannya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini ia bahkan tak tahu apa impiannya meski ia terus menekuni piano. Ia juga menyukai bela diri, namun ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan kondisinya saat ini, begitupun dengan membuat kue.

"Itu … " Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Impian yang terlalu besar untukku. Aku tak begitu yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Sejauh ini penilaianku tak pernah salah. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Hn."

"Eh? Kau serius? Maksudku, aku bahkan baru mendalami piano sejak kehilangan penglihatanku dua tahun yang lalu, lho. Saat kecil, aku bahkan hanya pernah kursus satu bulan karena merasa bosan," ucap Sakura sambil mengakhirinya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Masalahnya dimana?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, apakah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya? Atau mungkin ucapannya sulit dipahami?

"Iya. Tadi kubilang-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Sakura dan ia berkata, "Itu bukan masalah."

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu begitu percaya pada kemampuannya dan bahkan berharap banyak padanya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang cenderung egois dan mengharapkan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuknya, lelaki itu malah mengharapkan Sakura untuk melakukan sesuatu bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berpikir untuk memenuhi harapan Sasuke padanya, tak peduli minggu depan, tahun depan, atau bahkan dua puluh tahun lagi. Sekalipun lelaki itu tak lagi berada di dunia yang sama dengannya, tak peduli dimanapun lelaki itu berada, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa melakukannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ **:**

* * *

Sejak awal aku ragu menuliskan pair SasuSaku sekalipun Sakura dan Sasuke merupakan karakter utama di fanfict ini.

Kemungkinan besar, fanfict ini nggak ada romance sama sekali. Maksudku, mereka belum tentu saling jatuh cinta, menyatakan perasaan, jadian dan nikah layaknya pasangan pada umumnya sehingga genre fanfict ini lebih cocok ke drama atau friendship sebetulnya.

Trims buat kalian yang baca & vote cerita ini meskipun tema cerita ini terkesan lebih 'suram' dibandingkan cerita-cerita sebelumnya dan mungkin bukan cerita yang sesuai dengan selera umum.


End file.
